Wake Up
by don't-tell-me-not-to-live
Summary: Arthur tends to get violent when his sleep's interrupted. Ariadne's able to calm him down.


**Something you should know about this fic:**

**Okay, when I wrote this, it was like 2:00 in the morning. I was drunk on Sunny D and eating a _bunch_ of chocolate (Don't ask...). So this fic is probably going to suck really, really bad. But I thought I'd post it anyway. In my delirious state, I thought the prompt was a pretty good idea. I just don't know if I was able to carry it out. Oh well... I guess that's for you guys to decide and me to find out. **

**Hope you like it! :)**

**

* * *

****Wake Up**

"Eames, do I absolutely _have_ to? He'll hurt me!"

The British forger smiled as he put a hand on the architect's shoulder. "Love, you can't honestly think that. Arthur tends to get physical when woken up, but I doubt he'd hit you! Too much of a damn gentleman, that fucker is…"

Ariadne pouted slightly. "Are you sure you can't wake him?"

"Sweetheart, I woke him last time, remember? The bruise on my forearm hasn't even faded yet!" Eames shot her one last reassuring smile before turning around and heading out the door. "Relax, Ariadne. Sweet dreams to the both of you…"

The young woman groaned in defeat, watching her colleague's retreating form. He was her last chance- Cobb, Yusuf, and Saito all declined her offer, say that since _they_ had to wake up Arthur once in a while, she would have to do so as well. Cobb had described it as an 'initiation into the team', but Ariadne knew better; they just didn't want to be on the receiving end of Arthur's sleep-induced punches.

With a heavy sigh, the architect turned and trudged over to her slumbering coworker. Her footsteps echoed in the empty warehouse, a reminder of how she was alone, with no one to defend her if Arthur did happen to attack. "Fucking fantastic…" she muttered to herself.

Arthur didn't seem as intimidating as he usually did while he was asleep. The harsh, florescent lights shone directly above him, giving his skin a strange glow. His head was tilted back against the back of the leather chair he was sitting on, and his gelled hair was slightly unruly. The corners of his mouth were turned up into a miniscule smile, a serene look plastered on his face.

Ariadne couldn't help but smile as she looked down on him. Arthur was always focused and intense- seeing him so relaxed, so…so _human_, was a bit amusing. His expression reminded the architect that he wasn't just the sharp-minded genius she saw everyday, but a regular person, with regular feelings.

And an irregular tendency to beat the life out of anyone who dared disturb his sleep.

Taking in a slow breath to calm her nerves, Ariadne tentatively reached out a hand and tapped the point man on the shoulder. Her arm coiled back, expecting him to reach out and smack her, and…

Nothing. Arthur was still fast asleep.

"Damn…" The architect reached out and tapped him again, adding a little more force.

The sleeping extractor merely let out a soft snore.

Ariadne was tired. She had spent the entire day building a scale model of the world she would create for their next client, and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. But Arthur's refusal to wake was keeping her from crawling into bed.

With a determined glint in her eye, the young woman stepped in front of the point man and leaned over him, her hands gripping onto the armrests of the chair to support her weight. She didn't care anymore if he hit her- she'd yell into his ear if she had to. At this point, all she wanted was to wake him up.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Arthur's eyes suddenly snapped open. His eyes locked on hers, surprise and confusion evident in the dark-brown irises. The point man's sudden move startled Ariadne and she lost her balance, tumbling into his lap. Her mouth slammed against Arthur's in an accidental kiss, and she froze.

His lips were rough, chapped from the dry, cold air that blew through the warehouse. He tasted of cigarettes and red wine, with just a hint of spearmint gum. Ariadne felt him shift in his chair, and that's when she knew.

She wanted him.

No. She _needed_ him.

With surprising urgency, the architect grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately. After a brief moment of shock, Arthur responded just as enthusiastically, moaning into her mouth. Time seemed to stop as they continued their embrace, and they tuned out everything else in the world, focusing only on each other.

When oxygen became a problem, Ariadne pulled away, her lips leaving Arthur's with a faint pop. She inhaled heavily, the point man beneath her panting as well. Once they had both calmed down, the two extractors sat in silence, willing the other to speak first.

"Well… that certainly was an interesting way to wake up…"

"Shut up, Arthur…"

The point man chuckled.

* * *

**Yes I know. Terrible ending. But leave a review anyway. Please? :)**


End file.
